User blog:Bao178/ Counter-Strike Offline (Cso)
Now i give to you know about counter strike offline for three version for this games. First is Counter-Strike Refresh Edition.This version is colection for 8 mod. Gameplay For this 8 mod is: *''1 Original:You can play the normal map and normal version like Hostage rescue and Bomb defuse.'' *''2 Deathmatch:You can play all a map'' and bot no friend with you. *''3 Team Deathmatch:You can play all a map and bot friend with you.'' *''4 Zombie: The Hero:You can play the map de,zm (de_assault,zm_Abyss)'' *''5'' Zombie: The Union:You can play the map de (de_Dust,de_Dust2) *''6 Human Scenario:You can play the map Hs (Hs_Mosque)'' *''7 Zombie Scenario:You can play the map Zs (Zs_trap)'' *''8 Zombie'' ''Alien:This mod is more difficult for Zombie Scenario and play map like zombie scenario.'' 8 mod there you can play just like Counter Strike Online. With the Zombie: The Hero:Is a 6 zombie is Regular,light,heavy,psycho,demon,super demon zombie and all zombie can use the frog bom. For the weapon you can buy all the weapon and don't need to use the cash-point and remember one thing you need add gun and quit game,returned the game and weapon you add is with be there. A Character is 17 Counter-terrorist and 17 Terrorist In addition there is hand tattoo. You can play of the bot or other player just to use the garena and editing is: - Go to Settings step. - Select the Counter Strike 1.6, in the Settings tab Executable search path to the file hl.exe For example: E: \ CSO-chromosome Refresh Edition \ hl.exe In Game Bootstrap Parameters tab change "hl.exe" with "launcher.exe-steam-game cstrike-APPID 10-noipx-nojoy-noforcemspd-noforcemparms-noforcemaccel" (without "") For example: E: \ CSO-chromosome Refresh Edition \ launcher.exe-steam-game cstrike-APPID 10-noipx-nojoy-noforcemspd-noforcemparms-noforcemaccel - Select Start Game Update and started. Patcher Of this version use one patch to fixing is:CSO-NST Refresh Edition Update 1001 This pacth fix more errors for this game: *''Fix the error model, add muzzeflash for the gun.'' *''NST Wpn system with standard parameters compared to the CSO and the information about buy guns at the main menu.'' *''CSO system maps and complete the fix.'' *''Lighting and effects in the game better.'' *''Character Interface and Menu Weapon Menu redesigned for nice and appropriate. The CSO has the character background information.'' *''Increase in use wpn My Weapon.'' *''Mark Kill and Sound Kill System of the CSO. Removing the CF Mark Kill.'' *''English interface.'' *''Remove superfluous files.'' *''Updates Mod Alien mode - Zombie Scenario.'' *''New map: Nightmare Scenario for Zombie mode'' *''New weapon: Gun SF and WA-2000 Gold Edition'' *''Fixed some bugs in the game.'' *''Divide the current regime into ZS Alien Zombie Mod and Scenario (old ver by NST)'' *''Plugin NST_Effect_Killer self fade'' Download To download this game you can going to the vietnam website: *''http://forums.gamevn.com/showthread.php?832470-CS-MOD-CSO-NST-Refresh-Edition-2011-A-new-thread'' *''http://www.go.vn/diendan/showthread.php?785873'' *''http://www.vn-zoom.com/f224/cso-nst-refresh-edition-oknoproblem-861072.html'' Gallery And wallpaper for this game: banner.jpg|Counter Strike offline 13001063731320675711_574_574.jpg|Counter Strike Refresh Edition launcher 130010730792205032_574_574.jpg|Chose Character. 13001072971788942719_574_574.jpg|A weapon. 1301148528207883196_574_574.jpg|Tattoo 1301148508794779465_574_574.jpg|Tiger Tattoo 13011485181960940197_574_574.jpg|Finaly is dragon tattoo garena.jpg|Use garena to play with other player Video thumb|left|300px|This a zombie alien modthumb|300px|right|A zombie the Hero Category:Blog posts